youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Flash in November 2010
During November 2010, Kid Flash and the Team found themselves in a world without adults and officially welcomed Zatanna to the Team. Wally's sixteenth birthday brought a series of revelations and lessons that made him begin to move on from his crush on Miss Martian and learn to prioritize. History Wally eagerly awaited M'gann's shopping trip, and was glad she picked him snickerdoodles. While they unloaded, all of a sudden, the adults disappeared. The Team set up base of operations in the Cave, and a shelter in the high school. They discovered all adults in the world were missing, so it was up to them to keep the order. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad hosted a worldwide broadcast, in which they called on older children to take care of the younger, and act responsibly, while they looked for a solution. Since the source of the disappearance was magic, Aqualad and Kid flash briefly discussed using the Helmet of Fate, but decided not to. Zatanna found the epicenter of the magic: Roanoke Island. Billy Batson arrived in the Cave out of nowhere, and they discovered there were two dimensions, one for adults, and one for children. Through him, they were able to get messages across to Batman to form a coordinated attack. The Team attacked the culprit, Klarion, on a pentagram. Kid Flash remembered how he, with Doctor Fate, had defeated him last time, but Klarion anticipated an attack on Teekl. He deflected all their attacks; Zatanna had to don the Helmet of Fate to get his forcefield down. Kid Flash rushed towards the gem in the center of the pentagram and grabbed it. Doctor Fate, and Zatara in the adult world, merged the gem and the dimensions back together. Klarion escaped, and Zatara had to give up his own body to make Fate release his daughter. Since the Helmet was gone from his souvenir shelf, Wally replaced it with a sippy cup he got from a small child. Wally woke up on his birthday, elated as could be. He finally got his cast off, and during breakfast, he also learned that his high school had declared a snow day. He had dropped hints about his oncoming birthday for weeks, in the hopes of getting a surprise party. They gave him one, because as always, he hadn't been very subtle about it, and they didn't want to disappoint him. Wally had one birthday wish, a kiss from M'gann. He pestered her for one, and she eventually gave him one, on the forehead. His embarrassing behavior led Artemis to walk up behind him and inform him M'gann was off the market. Wally's party mood was ruined. The party was cut short by Batman, who had a mission for the Team. With the League short on members, the Team had to help them destroy five ice fortresses that were blanketing North America with snow. Kid Flash was excited, thinking this would be the perfect birthday gift. When Batman finished dividing up the teams, he was shocked to hear his name was not mentioned. That was because Batman had a different mission for him: the snow had grounded all air traffic, and a girl in Seattle needed a donor heart from Boston. He had to deliver it. He was annoyed at being left out, and only begrudgingly accepted. The local police had cleared a path to Boston General Hospital, but weren't fast enough on the freeways. Kid Flash had to jump over the gridlocked traffic. At the hospital, he attempted some small talk and flirting with Mattie Harcourt, but the resident just gave him the backpack, instructions and a timetable, and ordered him to get going. He had four hours to get to Seattle. He had reached the outskirts of Chicago within eighty minutes, but again found the traffic gridlocked. He made a detour, and the street full of fast food restaurants he picked made him hungry. He did not stop for a snack. As he progressed into South Dakota, he witnessed Vandal Savage attacking state troopers. He went back and attacked him, but after fifteen minutes, decided he had bigger things to worry about. He continued towards Seattle. With one hour and eighteen minutes remaining, he raced through the Mountain States. Unfortunately, he had run out of food, and had to run the last part on an empty stomach. He got to the hospital, and handed the heart to the nearest doctor. The doctor told him the girl was dead, it was too late. Devastated, Kid Flash sat down in the lobby. He was approached by another doctor, Pieter Cross, who told him the girl was alive, and actually Queen Perdita of Vlatava. Kid Flash realized the first doctor had conned him, and was just in time to spot him heading for the garage. In the parking lot, he fought the henchmen, as well as their leader, Count Vertigo. Though he was pinned down for a moment, he managed to retrieve the heart and bring it back upstairs. He collapsed in the lobby. When he came to, Perdita had been successfully operated, and was recovering. In order to fool Vertigo, they hatched a plot that involved declaring her dead. They hoped he would gloat his way into a confession. Count Vertigo fell for it: when Kid Flash "woke" in the hospital bed, the count informed him that he was now king, and since Perdita died on the operating table, he needn't have worried on his coup. Kid Flash revealed Perdita was listening (and recording) behind a curtain; Vertigo was arrested and stripped of his diplomatic immunity. Perdita offered Kid Flash Vertigo's sword, a family heirloom, as a souvenir. Wally decided not to go for the sword, but added the backpack he had carried to his collection instead. Dick congratulated him on saving an entire country, and Wally was glad he could help. Batman briefed the Team on their newest mission: Rumaan Harjavti, the democratically-elected president of Qurac, had uncharacteristically allied himself with Queen Bee, the dictator of neighboring Bialya. In two days, Qurac would be absorbed by Bialya, leaving Queen Bee as the sole monarch of the unified country. Queen Bee had the ability to control men, but she has not left Bialya. The Team was tasked to investigate the situation. Since Aqualad was busy helping Aquaman, Batman appointed Robin as mission leader. Kid Flash wanted to congratulate his friend on the honor, but he did not feel like it. The Team arrived at the Quraci-Bialyan border, which was abuzz with activity. Bialyan tanks had begun to cross the border, and had caused the animals on a border wildlife sanctuary to stampede. Robin acquiesced to Miss Martian's plea to help two civilians in harm's way, but insisted on maintaining stealth to prevent an international incident. The Team forcibly diverted the Bialyan military around the sanctuary, and rescued the civilians from the stampede. The boy, Garfield Logan, was ecstatic at being rescued by the heroes he idolized. His mother Marie, was far less excited. She worried that their rescue would trigger a retaliatory response from the Bialyans. Miss Martian stayed behind to assist Marie in rebuilding the fences, while the rest of the Team took Garfield and an injured oryx to the clinic. The Team was unwinding at the main compound when it came under attack from Bialyan drones. The planes were destroyed by Miss Martian, but Garfield was caught in an explosion. In shock, he needed a transfusion of the rare O-negative blood type, which none of the Team have. Kid Flash offered to run him to a hospital, but it was too far away. Miss Martian volunteered to molecularly shape-shift her blood cells to save his life. While the transfusion was ongoing, the downcast Team left Garfield's room to avoid distraction to the operation. Hoping to catch the news, Kid Flash accidentally played a videotape showing the opening sequence of Hello, Megan!, discovering precisely where Miss Martian had taken her human name, form, and mannerisms from, and why "Conner" was her favorite name. When Miss Martian joined them, Kid Flash quickly changed channels—the news showed the president at a conference. Superboy noticed Psimon directly behind him. Concluding that he was being mind-controlled, the Team resolved to free Harjavti. The Team infiltrated the presidential palace, only to find a subdued Harjavti asking for Psimon and his daughter. They were accosted by Bialyan soldiers bearing Apokoliptan weapons. The soldiers planned to kill Harjavti, and pin the blame on the Team. Robin ordered the Team to form around Harjavti to protect him, but Miss Martian had already left to look for Psimon. After taking out the soldiers, Kid Flash and the rest of the Team tried to locate Miss Martian. When they had reached her proximity, they were taken out by a psychic attack. When they regained consciousness, Psimon was already defeated. Miss Martian blamed Psimon for blasting their brains. Queen Bee was defeated by publicly defaming her—or actually, Miss Martian pretending to be her—in front of the cameras. Back at the Logan Animal Sanctuary, Garfield had recovered from his ordeal. Kid Flash confronted Miss Martian with the Hello, Megan! videotape. She explained that the show helped her past a difficult childhood on Mars. On Robin's request, she showed them her "true" Martian form, but lied again: she showed a bald version of herself, with facial features resembling Martian Manhunter's. Wally helped himself to some treats while M'gann and Zatanna prepared Thanksgiving dinner. He left after M'gann asked him if he should be heading home, since he would be celebrating the holiday with his family. References See also * Kid Flash * Kid Flash in July 2010 * Kid Flash in August 2010 * Kid Flash in September 2010 * Kid Flash in October 2010 * Kid Flash in December 2010 Category:A to Z Category:Histories